<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dreadful Night Turns Into a Lifetime of Love by NightOwl1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520554">A Dreadful Night Turns Into a Lifetime of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1988/pseuds/NightOwl1988'>NightOwl1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Crying, Dom Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hurt Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Near Death, Nightmares, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Pain, Post-Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Sirius Black, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Violence, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1988/pseuds/NightOwl1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius knows he fucked up. He knows but doesn't know how to fix it. Remus wants to forgive, but he doesn't know how. When things go all wrong and Sirius ends up half dead at the Potter's, Remus wishes he forgave him sooner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remus"</p><p><br/>Remus snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at James. <em>How long was he calling me?</em> thought Remus. “Sorry. Lost in thought. What’s up?”.</p><p><br/>James looked at his friend with concern. He knows Remus has been hurting since that awful night. It hurt him to see his friend so upset and betrayed. It also hurt him watching Sirius self destruct with guilt. “Are you ever going to forgive Sirius? You have got to see how guilty he feels. It’s been months Moony. Have you even talked to him?”.</p><p><br/>It hurt Remus to even think about it. He wants to forgive him; he missed his best friend terribly. He thought back to that night. He knows why Sirius did it, but the betrayal and the pain got the better of him, and he said so many nasty things to Sirius that he couldn’t forgive himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I can’t believe you Sirius! Why? Why would you tell Snape, of all people, my deepest darkest secret?”. Tears forming in his eyes, threatening to spill over, Remus stared at Sirius with hatred and despair.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Sirius stared at his feet; he couldn’t look Remus in the eyes. He hated himself for what he did, how selfish he was. “He said that he would tell my parents that I was gay. I was afraid what they would do to me if they found out. I was a coward.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Remus could smell the tears, see the self-hatred, but the anger took over. “That’s why you told? You didn’t want your parents to know about you, so you told my secret putting me in danger? You are the most selfish bastard I have ever known! Don’t ever speak to me again Black! You are exactly like them!”</em>
</p><p><br/>Watching Sirius breakdown was the worst thing Remus had ever seen. He regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth.</p><p><br/>Sirius respected his wishes and did not speak to him for the rest of the school year. Sirius barely showed up for meals, only when James and Peter dragged him to the great hall. He hid in the dorm room behind his drawn curtains. He didn’t even sit with them on the train ride home.</p><p><br/>Remus looked at James, “He will never forgive me for what I said to him, and I don’t know if I can forgive him for what he did.” James looked at Peter for help. “Can you try?” squeaked Peter. “We haven’t heard from him all summer. We’re worried. What if something happened to him? He won’t talk to us, just keeps saying he doesn’t deserve kindness.”</p><p><br/>It’s true. James, Peter and Remus haven’t heard from Sirius all summer. It is now August and still no word. Sirius won’t even answer the two-way mirror James gave him last year. It worried all of them.</p><p><br/>Remus looked out of James window into the night sky. He had one more week until the full moon, and he was on edge. He didn’t know what to think or feel, all he knew was that he was just as worried as his friends.</p><p><br/>James took hold of Remus’s shoulders, forcing him to look James in the eyes. James took in a breath and sighed. “Remus, I need to tell you something. Sirius begged me not to say anything, but you need to know. After the incident, and the conversation you two had, Sirius ran off. I took the map and went looking for him.” James stops and takes a deep breath trying to hold back his emotions. “Sirius… I found… he tried…” James couldn’t make out what he wanted to say. Remus just stared at him, dread and panic forming in the pit of his stomach. James took a shuttering breath not even hiding his tears “Sirius tried to take...”</p><p><br/>Just then there was a loud bang and screaming coming from downstairs. The boys jumped up and grabbed their wands. James parents were out at a secret meeting and weren’t due back for a couple more hours. James opened his bedroom door and they made there way to the staircase. The boys heard panicked footsteps and crying coming from the living room. Then Remus smelt it, blood.</p><p><br/>“Please! We need help! James, anyone please help me!”</p><p><br/>James recognize that voice, which sent him into a blind panic. It was Regulus. What was he doing here and why was he crying?</p><p><br/>“<em>James</em>!” Remus whispered, “<em>I smell blood, and lots of it</em>!”</p><p><br/>That did it for James. He ran down the steps at top speed, followed closely by Remus and Peter. James burst into the living room and froze at the sight. Regulus was standing there covered in blood, with Sirius lying on the floor also covered in blood.</p><p><br/>“What happened?!” shouted James as he advanced towards Sirius. He was unconscious and bleeding everywhere. “Regulus, what happened!” James shouted again.<br/>“Severus told my parents that Sirius was gay.” Regulus said in a shaking voice. “He showed them memories of Sirius snogging Remus in the library. They locked him in the basement and tortured him for months.” Tears streaming down his face. “I tried to stop them, but they started to torture me for being supportive of him. I was able to get him out, but they caught us. They used the cruciatus curse on me, and the sectumsempra on Sirius. We flu’d straight here. I can’t get the bleeding to stop!”</p><p><br/>James looked at Peter and Remus's white faces. “Peter! Flu over to Dumbledore’s office and get my parents. NOW! <em>Remus,</em> Regulus, help me get Sirius into the kitchen.”</p><p><br/>Peter ran to the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames. Remus, Regulus, and James carried Sirius into the kitchen. They placed him onto the kitchen table, and James started to cut Sirius’s shirt off. Bruises, cuts, and red and purple dots covered Sirius’s chest and back. He was so skinny you could see his bones. Sirius was hardly breathing, his lips turning blue and skin going paler by the minute. James’s eyes started to fill with tears of rage and sorrow. Damnit! Where was Peter with his parents!</p><p><br/>Just then a flash of green came from the living room, and Peter came running back into the room closely followed by Mia, Monte, and Madam Pomfrey. They quickly took in the scene and ran straight to Sirius. Professor McGonagall came into the kitchen and gasped at the scene before her.</p><p><br/>“Minerva, please take the boys out. They don’t need to see this.” Mia said her voice betraying her.</p><p><br/>“Of course. Let’s go in the living room gentleman. We need to talk.” She gathered the boys, with difficulty, and started to steer them to the living room. Remus looked back at Sirius’s unconscious, broken body, guilt overwhelming him. Sirius, you need to get better, Remus thought, I need you to be ok! With tears free flowing down his face, Remus allowed Professor McGonagall to lead him out of the kitchen.</p><p><br/>Remus sat on the sofa in silence as Regulus recanted everything that had happened since the summer days started. It made him sick listening to how Sirius was tortured and starved, all because he was gay. Auror Alastor Moody was taking Regulus’s statement and documenting his and Sirius’s injuries. Mia and Madam Pomfrey were still trying desperately to heal Sirius’s injuries. He will be on a lot of pain and blood replenishing potions, as well as SkeleGrow. The smell of blood was overwhelming to Remus, and it made him furious. <em>How dare they hurt him. How dare they lay a finger on him! They will pay!</em></p><p><br/>James was pacing back and forth, listening to everything and waiting on news. Peter was trying to help heal as many injuries on Regulus as he could.</p><p><br/>A few hours later Mia came into the living room. She was pale and covered in blood and sweat. “He's not awake yet, but we did everything we could without putting his body through too much stress. He has a lot of injuries left to heal, but that will have to wait. You can go see him. Be gentle, do not rush in all at once. Sirius needs his rest.” The boys got up and slowly made there way into the kitchen. “Regulus darling, Madam Pomfrey would like to see you. Oh, and Remus dear, can I please speak with you a moment in private?”</p><p><br/>Remus wanted to say no. That he needed to see Sirius first and make sure he was alright, but he followed her into the library instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius was unconscious, bandaged, and bruised, lying in bed. James, Remus, Peter, and Regulus were all watching over him making sure he was ok. While Regulus spoke with Moody, Monty, and Dumbledore, the boys discussed what they should do, and how they can protect the young Black Heirs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia closed the door and slowly turned towards Remus. Mia was covered in Sirius’s blood. She had it on her hands, up to her elbows. It was on her shirt, neck and face. Her eyes were bloodshot from the fear and emotion. She looked so old and defeated at this moment, it worried Remus. “Is everything ok Mrs. Potter?” Remus asked. He knew the answer was no, just by her body language, but he needed confirmation. “Mia Dear. I have been telling you boys this since second year.” She lightly scolded Remus. She gathered up her strength and placed a sad smile on her face. “I know what happened my dear, and I am so sorry you had to experience that.” Remus snapped his head up. <em>No. That’s not possible. How did she know?</em> He went to say something, but Mia put her hand up. “Please let me finish. I will answer all of your questions, I promise.”</p><p>Remus closed his eyes, took a breath, and nodded for Mia to continue. Mia smiled and pulled Remus into a hug. She held him for a moment rubbing his back. Remus wrapped his arms around her burring his face into her shoulder. “My dear child, I do not believe what Sirius did was malice towards you. I believe he was scared, and instead of getting help, he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.” Mia sighed and held Remus tighter. “Remus honey, I know you love him, and I know Sirius loves you too. I can see it when you two look at each other. A mother always knows. It is quite obvious darling.” Remus felt overwhelmed. He didn’t know how to handle it, so he cried into Mia’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do Mia. I love him and I want to forgive him, but I can’t forgive myself for the things I said to him.” He held on tighter to Mia like she was his lifeline. “Please. Please don’t let him die. I need him. Please.”</p><p>“Sirius will be ok Dear. He will be ok. He needs rest, healing, and love. He needs his family and friends now more than ever.” Mia pulled Remus back, wiped the tears off his face, and hugged him one more time. “I promise you; Sirius and Regulus will never go back to that house again.” The fire in Mia’s eyes, and the venom in her voice was reassurance to Remus. Mia lifted Remus’s chin so he was looking her in the eyes. “Now, I assume you have some questions for me?” Remus nodded, “How did you know about my, uh, condition? And how long have you known?” Mia laughed that motherly laugh. “Oh my dear, I knew you had a special gift the first day I met you. Yes, it is a gift and I will not accept an argument about it.” She lightly scolded at the grimace Remus gave her. “Now I must find Monty. We have much to discuss with the ministry. You should go visit Sirius. Be gentle and do not fret; he will be ok with time and rest.” Remus hugged Mia one last time, and exited the library in search of James, Peter and Regulus.</p><p>He found them upstairs in one of the guest rooms. Madame Pomfrey and Monty had moved Sirius upstairs to his new room. He looked so helpless lying in that bed, unconscious covered in bandages and bruises. Remus didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whether to cry, scream, hold him, or go down to 12 Grimmauld Place and destroy The Ancient &amp; Most Noble House of Assholes. Remus walked passed James and Peter, walked over to Regulus, and wrapped him into a hug. “I am so happy you two are finally safe. Merlin’s beard you were so bloody brave Regulus.” Regulus shook his head, “Not brave enough. If I were really brave, Sirius would not be where he is right now.” James jumped up from the bed, “WHAT? Regulus, Mate, if it weren’t for you, you and Sirius would be dead! You got him here. You saved his life! You saved your life! That was the bravest thing I have witnessed!” “Yea Mate don’t doubt yourself. That was courageous!” Peter chimed in. Regulus wasn’t sure if he should believe them or not. To Regulus, he is responsible for Sirius being in the state he was in in the first place. “But” Regulus started to say, but James interrupted. “NO BUTS! If it weren’t for you, Sirius would be dead and so would you. Because of you, both of you are now safe.” Regulus looked at James and did a very un-Regulus thing. He hugged James and cried. This was the second time he cried today. Regulus hasn’t cried since he was a small child. He was raised that a Black does not show his emotions, but here he is crying in his supposed enemy’s shoulder.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, and Monty walked in with Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey. “Hello boys, how is Sirius doing?” Monty asked. ”He hasn’t woken up yet Dad.” James said. “Is he going to be ok Madame Pomfrey?” Peter chimed in. “Yes dear, he will be. It will just take time and patience.” Madame Pomfrey said with confidence. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. “I see that Young Mister Black is in good hands here with these three fine gentlemen. But now we must get down to business to assure that this will never happen again. Mister Black we need to speak with you for a moment please. I promise it will not be long, then you can join your brother again.” Regulus looked from the Headmaster, to his brother, and back. He straightened his stance, raised his head, took a deep breath, and spoke with as much confidence as he could. “Yes Sir, Headmaster. But please, with respect, can we be quick, my brother needs me.” With a smile and a small bow, Professor Dumbledore said, “Of course, Mister Black. Right this way.”</p><p>James, Peter, and Remus watched as all of them walked out of the room and closed the door. For a while they sat in silence until Peter spoke. “James?” James snapped out of his stupor. “Huh? What?” James looks over at Peter, “oh sorry Wormy, were you calling me?” “Yeah Prongs, what is going to happen to Padfoot and Reggie? They can’t send them back, those crazy pureblood bastards will kill them for sure.” Peter started to wring his hands, a nervous habit he picked up since starting at Hogwarts. James ran his hands through his already messy hair. “They are going to live here with me. We have the room, and I’ve always wanted a sibling. I lucked out and was gifted two now.” Relief washed over Peter’s face. “Thank Merlin. But what are we going to do about Reggie and school? He’s in Slytherin! We can’t protect him when he’s in his dorm room.” This time it was Remus that spoke up. “Nothing will happen to him because we won’t let it. No matter where he is, we will protect him at all costs. We can make him is own room in the Room of Requirements or sneak him in our dorm room. Either way, he will be safe no matter what.”</p><p>They took turns watching over Sirius for the next several hours. They checked all his bandaged, wiped his head when he broke out in a cold sweat, and lulled him when he started having nightmares. Sirius was still unconscious, put in a deep sleep by Madame Pomfrey. “He will heal better, and in less pain Dearies. It is better this way for him.” Remus was laying on the bed next to Sirius, wiping the sweat from his face. “Where is Reggie? He’s been gone for hours.” Peter looked over to Remus, then at his watch. “Moony’s right Prongs. I hope everything is ok.”</p><p>Like he was summoned, Regulus walked into the room with Mia, Monte, and Moody. Remus sat up immediately, James jumped off his chair, and Peter jumped off the windowsill. All three boys started to talk at once. “What happened?” “What took so long?” “Are you ok?” “Where have you been?” “What did Dumbledore want?” Monte put his hand up and all three boys fell silent. “Everything is fine boys. Regulus had to give a statement to the Auror Division, and then we collected all of Regulus and Sirius’s belongings. We had to make sure everything was safe before we allowed the items into the area. Who was the bright wizard who put the owner charm on Sirius’s trunk?”</p><p>“<em>Lily did</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**TRIGGER WARNINGS**<br/>This chapter is what happened in Grimmauld Place in the eyes of Regulus.<br/>Regulus relives his nightmare by telling Moody what happened to the Black boys before they ended up at the Potter's.<br/>Strong Child Abuse, descriptive torture. Please read at your own risk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>terebro* Latin term meaning drill, punch, to bore through, pierce, perforate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. “I see that Young Mister Black is in good hands here with these three fine gentlemen. But now we must get down to business to assure that this will never happen again. Mister Black we need to speak with you for a moment please. I promise it will not be long, then you can join your brother again.” Regulus looked from the Headmaster, to his brother, and back. He straightened his stance, raised his head, took a deep breath, and spoke with as much confidence as he could. “Yes Sir, Headmaster. But please, with respect, can we be quick, my brother needs me.” With a smile and a small bow, Professor Dumbledore said, “Of course, Mister Black. Right this way.”</em>
</p><p>Regulus walked out with Monte, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey. Pomfrey turned to Albus Dumbledore, “Now Albus, I know I cleared Mister Black medically but that doesn’t mean you push him emotionally. Physically he is fine, but mentally he is in pain.” Madam Pomfrey looked sternly at Albus, “Do not push him!” Albus bowed to Madam Pomfrey, “Of course Poppy. Mr. Black’s well being is always my first priority. Mr. Potter and Mrs. McGonagall will be joining us.” “Good. I will be back; I need to get more supplies.” Madame Pomfrey went to the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames. Regulus turned to the remaining group. “So, where would you like me to start?” “Not here Mr. Black. We will go to the Auror department and collect your statement there.” Alastor Moody stated. Regulus looked over to Monte and Professor McGonagall, then to Professor Dumbledore and Alastor Moody. He nodded his agreement and followed them to the fireplace. Alastor Moody stepped into the fireplace with Professor Dumbledore. “Ministry of Magic Auror department!” Alastor Moody said loudly. Green flames rose and they disappeared. Professor McGonagall went next and disappeared in the green flames. Monte turned to Regulus and gently put a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry son. Sirius will be ok and so will you. I will make sure of that.” Regulus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. They walked into the fireplace together and stood shoulder to shoulder. Monte put his arm around Regulus’s shoulders and threw the flu powder into the fireplace. “Ministry of Magic Auror department!” he spoke loudly. The green flames engulfed them, and they started to spin. Regulus landed onto his feet, hating the feeling of flu travel. He brushed the ash off his robes and stepped out of the fireplace with Monte guiding him.</p><p>The Auror department looked like a regular office filled with desks and piles of paperwork stacked to the ceiling. There were wanted posters all around the office with extremely dangerous criminals on them. Regulus recognized a lot of the people on the posters thanks to his family. There was one that caught his attention. He walked over to the poster and took a long look at it. It was a man with dark, shoulder length, messy hair. He had scars across his face and neck and looked like he was blind in one eye. He was laughing in the poster showing his sharp teeth. Regulus turned his attention to Alastor Moody, “Who’s that man? He looks familiar but I can’t place him.” Moody limped over to Regulus and glanced at the poster Regulus was talking about. “Werewolf. Goes by the name of Fenrir Greyback. He is one of the most dangerous out there. Attacks kids that one. Big follower of Voldemort.” Moody looked like he wanted to spit at the poster. He looked at it with disgust. “This piece of garbage puts himself and his pack next to a village every moon, just to kill or transform as many people as he can.” Moody shook his head and turned back to Regulus. “Come on Mister Black, this way.”</p><p>Moody led the group to a door in the back of the office. The door was black and had a plaque on the door saying “<span class="u">Alastor Moody, Head of Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic</span>”. Moody unlocked the door and led everyone inside. In the office there was a desk filled with papers, folders, and items that Regulus never seen before. There was a chest in the corner of the room that had multiple locks on it, multiple dark detectors, various instruments and artefacts, and a Foe-Glass. There were three chairs at the desk Moody gestured to. Albus Dumbledore conjured up another 2 chairs for everyone to sit. Professor McGonagall conjured up a tea kettle and some cups. She handed one to everyone with milk and sugar. When everyone was settled, Albus cleared his throat. “I suppose we should start. We do not want to keep Mister Black here any longer than he needs to be.” Moody got out his parchment and self-writing quill, “I agree. Let’s start from the beginning Mister Black. When did this all start and what was done to you and your brother?”</p><p>Regulus set his teacup down on the table and sat up straighter in his chair. “Everything was normal the first few weeks of summer. Sirius and our parents were the usual way. Sirius would be smart, and my parents would punish him.” “How was he smart, and how would they punish him?” Moody interrupted. Regulus was starting to feel his hands shake. “Well he would wear muggle clothes instead of his robes and talk about muggle studies. He would smoke muggle cigarettes in his room and drink firewhiskey till he fell asleep. He would defend his friends when my parents called them Bloodtraitors, Mudbloods, and abominations to the wizarding world. My parents would punish him by stinging hexes, body binds, or the cruciatus curse. They would hit him with anything they had handy like a belt or the fire poker, or just their hands.” Regulus stopped speaking. His hands and legs were shaking, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He took a couple of deep breaths just like Sirius taught him to do when he felt a panic attack coming on. He looked over to Monte and Professor McGonagall. Monte was pale and looked like he was struck in the face, and Professor McGonagall looked murderous. <em>You think this is bad, just wait till you hear the rest</em>, Regulus thought. “Go on Mister Black.” Professor Dumbledore encouraged. Regulus picked up his teacup to hopefully stop his hands from shaking. He took a sip of his tea and continued.</p><p>“July 28th I was in my room. I heard my mother start screaming downstairs. She was saying things like ‘filth’ ‘faggot’ ‘bloodtraitor’ and ‘disgrace’. I knew she was talking about Sirius, so I snuck across the hall to his room. He was on his bed white as a ghost and hyperventilating. He was crying and I didn’t understand why. I climbed on his bed next to him and asked him what was wrong. He told me he saw Severus Snape walk inside the house, and he knew that Severus showed our mother memories of him and Remus kissing.” “And why would he do that?” Moody asked. “Apparently Severus has a vendetta against my brother and his friends, and apparently Sirius pulled a prank on him that almost got him seriously hurt. I’m not really sure about it though.” The quill was going a mile a minute. Moody looked at Albus, then back to Regulus. “ok continue Mister Black.” Regulus took another sip of his tea. Reliving the events was harder than he thought, but he continued. “I looked out the window and saw Severus leaving. I heard my mother scream for my brother to come downstairs. Sirius froze on the bed and started to hyperventilate. He grabbed a quill and a letter on his table and shoved it into his pocket. He grabbed another piece or parchment and wrote down James, Remus, Peter, and Lily’s addresses on it. He handed it to me and told me if our parents killed him, I was to send a letter out to them and tell them what happened. I watched my brother walk out of the room and down the stairs. I followed him down far enough behind him so he didn’t notice. I know my brother well enough, he would’ve body bind me and left me in my room so I was safe. I heard my mother yelling at him about memories Severus shared with her. She called him so many names. Then I heard a loud thud, like metal hitting flesh. I peered around the corner and saw Sirius lying on the floor. His head was bleeding and he was crying. My mother was holding the fire poker in her hand. It had Sirius’s blood on it. I watched her hit him with it over and over again, calling him a bloodtraitor, a disgrace, and a faggot. I watched Sirius curl into a ball trying to protect himself from our mother. I wanted to run to him, to protect him, but I was a coward and hid behind the door just watching it happen.” Regulus let out a sob. He was shaking and felt like he was going to throw up. Professor McGonagall wrapped him into a hug, “I think we need to take a break Alastor. This is more than we thought it was going to be. Regulus needs a moment to calm down.” Moody looked impatient, but Minerva was a witch no one wanted to cross. “Fine. We will take a break.” Albus stood from his chair and strolled to the door. He turned to Alastor and said, “I will contact Poppy. She can bring Mister Black a calming drought. Would that be ok with you Mister Black?” Regulus nodded and cried in Minerva’s arms. Albus closed the door on his way out. Monte rubbed Regulus’s back with one hand while his other was balled into a fist. “Alastor.” He addressed Moody. “It goes without saying that these boys will not be going back to this home. So, I would like for you to please file an immediate custody removal from the Blacks. Mia and I will be taking custody of these boys effective immediately. We will sign any paperwork you need for us to sign, but these boys will not be going back to that house ever again.” Monte was furious. The magic pulsing through his body was causing sparks to fly out of his fingers.<em> If he could breathe fire, he would probably burn down the Black family home</em>. Regulus thought.</p><p>A moment later Albus returned with Poppy. “Oh you poor boy.” Poppy said tutting. “Here my dear, drink this.” She poured a generous amount of Calming Drought into his tea and reheated it with a wave of her wand. Regulus wiped his face on his sleeve and took the cop from Poppy. He was taking small sips so he could savor the potion. “There you go Dear. Would you like me to stay with you?” Regulus put his cup down onto the desk and shook his head. “No thank you, please take care of my brother instead. He needs you more.” Poppy gave Regulus a sad smile. “Of course Dear.” She looked up at Moody. “Do not push this boy too far Alastor!” And with that warning, she left to go back to Potter Manor. Regulus was grateful for the Calming Drought, it really helped him. He took one more sip before he continued. “Ok, I’m ready.” Moody got the quill ready to write again and turned his attention back to Regulus. “What happened to your brother after your mother hit him with the fire poker?” Regulus straightened up in his chair and continued. “She continued to hit him repeatedly. Sirius had his arms up to protect his head while our mother continued to swing. I heard bones breaking, it was awful. I ran into the room and begged her to stop. She threw the poker down and grabbed her wand. She hit me with the body bind curse and told me this was a learning experience for me. She told him if he wanted to lay with filth, he would be treated like filth. She used the cruciatus curse on him. His screams were horrible. She forced me to watch my brother writhe in pain on the floor. She stopped after hitting him with the curse two more times. She called for Kreacher and told him to lock my brother in the cellar. My brother was unconscious and covered in blood. After they left, she lifted the bind on me and told me to stand. I did as I was told but she back handed me across the face cutting my cheek opened. She told me that I was to never interfere with her discipline again, and if I did, I would experience the same punishment.”</p><p>Minerva poured Regulus some more tea and conjured up some biscuits for them. He thanked her and grabbed a biscuit grateful for the minor distraction. After he finished his second biscuit he went on. “I was locked in my room without my wand for weeks. I tried everything to get out but failed each time. I couldn’t get to our family owl to send for help. Kreacher brought me food once or twice a day and allowed me bathroom breaks three times a day. I tried to order Kreacher to tell me about my brother, but he was ordered by my parents to not speak of what they were doing. He could only tell me that he was still alive. You have no idea how I felt. My brother needed help and I was locked in my room unable to get out. I felt useless. I thought back on how my brother use to escape his room and then I searched my room for any type of thin metal. I pulled my quill apart and tried to use it to pick the lock the muggle way. It was so difficult to do, I don’t know how my brother made it look so easy. After trying for what felt like days, I finally got it to open. It was well after midnight, and I knew everyone was asleep. I snuck downstairs, avoiding the creaks in the stairs, and picked the lock to my father’s office. I was able to locate our wands in my father’s desk. I put them into my back pocket and snuck out of his office. I looked around to make sure I didn’t disturb anything, relocked the door, and closed it. I went to the stairs leading to the cellar when I heard my parents talking at the bottom of the staircase. They were discussing different punishments and lessons to use on Sirius to break him of his disobedience. It was sickening. The were talking about breaking every bone in his body until he listened and fell in line with the Black rules. They were talking about whipping him into obedience or starving him. Beating the gay out of him or just putting him under the imperio curse and force him to act accordingly. They started up the stairs and I hid so they didn’t see me. I watched them from the shadows walk pass me. My father had blood on his hands, and I knew it was Sirius’s.”</p><p>Regulus looked around. Everyone looked pale except for James’s father. Monte’s face was red with anger, his hands balled up into fists on his lap. Regulus took a deep, shaky breath. He did not want to continue. He did not want to relive the night. He was afraid, but he knew that he had to. He had to save his brother. He finished the remainder of his tea with the potion and moved on to that horrible night. “After I heard them go upstairs into their room, I crept down the steps. I used my wand to illuminate the cellar so I could find Sirius without alerting my parents or Kreacher. I heard a painful moan coming from the last room in the cellar. I ran as fast and as quietly as I could to the door. I called for Sirius, but the only response I got back was another moan. I started to pick the lock, thanking Merlin I was able to finally do it. I got the door opened and I ran into the room. Sirius was chained to the floor by his ankles, and the wall by his wrists. I could see he was bleeding from his head and from his chest. I healed as many as I could, but I am not good with healing spells. The wounds wouldn’t fully close, but the bleeding stopped. I shined the light from my wand onto Sirius’s face. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He was in so much pain he could barely talk. He told me to escape and get help, but I couldn’t leave him there. My parents would kill him if I did. I picked the locks and was able to free my brother. I helped him to his feet, but he could barely stand he was so weak. He was noticeably light, so I carried him out of the cellar. We got to the top of the stairs and I helped him sit on the floor against the wall. I pocketed our wands and hauled Sirius up to his feet. We started to make our way to the door when I got hit with the cruciatus curse. It felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly with scourging hot knives while breaking and rebreaking every bone in my body. Then it stopped as quickly as it started. My throat hurt from screaming and I wanted to throw up. I turned around and saw my father standing there with his wand out at me. He looked venomous. He was calling me a disgrace to the family for helping a blood traitor, and that I will learn from my mistakes. He hit me with the imperio curse and made me watch my mother hit my brother with the cruciatus curse and the terebro* curse. I had to watch my brother writhe in pain while every hit broke a bone. My mother hit him in the stomach with the terebro curse. He instantly turned grey, rolled over, and began to throw up blood. He passed out face down in a pool of his own blood.”</p><p>Regulus put his head in his hands. Monte immediately grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. “It’s ok son, you’re safe. You’re safe, Sirius is safe, and they can not hurt you anymore.” Regulus nodded his head and said in a broken sob, “I know, it’s just hard to relive knowing my brother could die because of them.” Minerva rubbed his back. “I know Mister Black. But I can assure you, they will never hurt you again. I will make sure of it.” Regulus looked up. You can tell Minerva was pissed. He was sure she could take on any witch and wizard right now and come out on top. “You’re right.” Regulus stated. He looked over to Moody with a new confidence. “So, after Sirius passed out, I became angry. I don’t know how I did it, but I broke the imperio curse my father had on me. My father tried to hit me with the cruciatus curse again, but I grabbed my wand and deflected it. I threw up a shielding charm, grabbed Sirius, and ran to the fireplace. I grabbed some flu powder and yelled Potter Manor while my father hit the fireplace with a stunning spell and blew a corner of it off. Pieces of the broken bricks hit me in the face and chest. The green flames rose and took us to the Potter’s house. I started to yell for anyone to help, Sirius was bleeding profusely out of all his wounds and completely unresponsive. James came into the room with Peter and Remus to help me, and you know the rest from there.”</p><p>The room was silent. No one spoke, no one moved. Everyone was in shock. Minerva sniffed next to Regulus. He has never seen her cry before. Moody stood up and cleared his throat. “Well, I think I have more than enough evidence to remove these boys from the home. Monte, I need you to fill out paperwork for immediate custody. You boys will not be going back to that house ever again.” Moody conjured up the paperwork for Monte to fill out while Moody gathered his team for a mission to Grimmauld Place. Professor Dumbledore, Moody, and his auror team left the Ministry of Magic to apparate over to the Black home. Regulus begged Moody to get the picture of Sirius and his friends off the wall even if it meant cutting the wall down. Monte and Minerva stayed with Regulus in Moody’s office. </p><p>It was almost 2 hours before they returned to the office with Sirius and Regulus’s things. Professor Dumbledore walked up to Regulus put a hand on his shoulder. “I am terribly sorry for the delay Mister Black. We had to be absolutely sure your items were safe. We have all of your belongings, and some of Sirius’s, in your trunk.” Regulus looked at the Professor confused. “Why did you put Sirius’s things in my trunk instead of his?” Regulus asked. “Very wise question Mister Black. It appears there is an owner charm on your brother’s trunk. We cannot get into it because we do not own it. A very smart witch or wizard must have placed it on there.” Regulus was in awe. He didn’t know how to do an owner charm, and he wasn’t sure if Sirius knew either. “Wow Professor, that was genius.” Regulus looked around the room at everyone. He saw his and Sirius’s things next to the fireplace ready to go. “Excuse me Professor, but would it be ok if we went back now? I need to make sure my brother is ok.” Dumbledore smiled and gave Regulus a short bow. “Of course, Mister Black. Right this way.”</p><p>Moody took Regulus’s trunk with him through the Flu Network while Monte took Sirius’s. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall Flu’d back to Hogwarts to inform Poppy of the causes of Sirius’s injuries. <em>She will be able to heal him properly now that we know what happened</em>. Minerva had told Regulus. Mia was waiting in the kitchen for them to return and greeted them with some tea and biscuits. Moody and Monte levitated the boys’ belongings into the boys’ new bedrooms. Mia and Regulus walked towards the room where Sirius was staying temporarily until he healed. The room was right next to Mia and Monte’s bedroom, and had a door that connected the two rooms incase something happened in the middle of the night. Regulus walked into the room with Mia, Monte, and Moody and was immediately bombarded by questions. He tried to answer their questions, but they were talking over each other. Monte put his hand up and all three boys fell silent. “Everything is fine boys. Regulus had to give a statement to the Auror Division, and then we collected all of Regulus and Sirius’s belongings. We had to make sure everything was safe before we allowed the items into the area. Who was the bright wizard who put the owner charm on Sirius’s trunk?” Regulus’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar voice of his brother. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized while typing chapter 4, that this chapter would work better as the 4th chapter. So i switched the chapters around. Please see Chapter 3 for the new piece of this story. **Warning** Please read the Trigger Warning in the Chapter summary before you read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned towards Sirius. Remus couldn’t help the tears that formed in is eyes. “Sirius?” Remus choked out. Sirius moaned in pain and opened his eyes. “Remus? Where am I? What happened? Where’s Reggie?” Regulus ran towards his brother and quickly, but carefully, climbed on the bed next to him. He held Sirius’s broken hand gently. “I’m here Siri. I’m right here. We are at James’s house. Are you ok? You in any pain? What can I do to make you better?” Sirius squeezed his hand as best as he could, “I’m ok Reg, don’t worry about me. Are you ok?” Regulus cried in relief, thanking Merlin his brother was alive. “I’m ok Siri.”</p><p>Sirius tried to sit up and cried out from the pain. James and Peter ran over to the bed while Remus laid a hand on Sirius’s chest. “Don’t try to move Pads. You were nearly killed! You need to rest so you can heal properly. Please lay down. Please don’t try to move too much.” Remus begged. Sirius looked around the room he was in. “How did I get here?” James filled Sirius in on how heroic Regulus was, and how Mia and Madam Pomfrey healed as much as they could in the time needed. Sirius had a lot more to go through, but the life-threatening injuries were all healed.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey came into the room and saw Sirius awake. “You should have got me right away!” Madam Pomfrey scolded the room. She walked over to Sirius and immediately started checking his vitals. “You will not be interrogating this boy yet Alastor! He is too weak, and he need rest first. You can come back tomorrow when he is stronger.” For as small as Madam Pomfrey was, the fire in her eyes could scare even a Dementor away. Moody raised his hands in surrender. “I had no interest in speaking with Mister Black yet Poppy. I was simply helping Monte here bring the boys belongings upstairs.” Madam Pomfrey gave him a suspicious look. “Very well, but this boy is under my medical care. You come to be before you make him relive this trauma!” Moody accepted defeat and followed Monte out of the boys’ bedroom. Madam Pomfrey continued her assessment, gave Sirius his potions, and left the room.</p><p>Remus looked at Sirius. Watching his friend in so much pain broke his heart. “Padfoot.” Sirius’s eyes shot opened and looked at Remus. Remus could see the turmoil in his eyes. “Padfoot I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for the nasty things I said to you. I was just so angry and hurt. I couldn’t believe that you would tell my secret to Snape. But now I see why, and I just pray you can forgive me.” Remus was fighting tears. Sirius reached for his hand and squeezed. “I deserved it Moony. I deserved everything that you said to me. You were right about everything.” Sirius started crying. “I am so sorry. I hope that one day you can forgive me.” Remus was dumbstruck. “Of course I forgive you, you daft dog. I can’t stay mad at you. I…” Remus took a deep breath, held it for a second, looked at Sirius, and said as calmly as possible, “I love you Sirius.”</p><p>Silence radiated throughout the room. Sirius’s breath hitched. He felt his heart skip a beat. <em>Could it be? Is this a dream? This can’t be real.</em> Sirius stared a Remus. “Really? You do?” Sirius prayed it was true. He has loved Remus since 4th year. “Moony, I… I love you too. I love you so much Moony.” Remus sighed in relief. A smile spread across his face. He thought before that he would never smile again, now he can’t stop. He was so happy, and the smile on Sirius’s face filled him with such joy he did the only thing that felt right. He leaned over and captured Sirius’s lips to his own. He felt Sirius’s breath hitch at first, then he kissed him back. Remus placed his forehead to Sirius’s. <em>“I am so happy you’re ok. I was so scared I lost you.</em>” He whispered. Sirius didn’t trust himself to speak. He leaned up and kissed Remus again.</p><p>“I am happy you are ok too… But I am not gonna kiss you.” James pipped up. “Yeah, me either. Sorry Pads.” Peter added. Sirius barked out laughing. “That’s ok guys. My lips are Moony’s and Moony’s only.” Regulus looked a bit uncomfortable but shook it off and put a smile on. “Siri, what did you mean when you said, ‘Lily did’ when asked about your trunk?” Sirius looked at Regulus confused at first. Then he realized what he meant. “OH! Yeah Prongs your woman put an owner charm on my trunk for me. It will only open for me and me alone. I had to beg her and clean all her quills, cauldrons, ink pots, and listen to a lecture about child abuse for her to do it though.” James stood there like a deer in headlights. “Are you serious?” Sirius’s smile spread even farther, “Why ye….” “SHUT THE FUCK UP PADS!” Everyone started laughing after that. The mood has finally lifted from grim to lighthearted fun. The boys were laughing and planning pranks for the new school year. Remus and Regulus propped Sirius on multiple pillows so he can be apart of the fun.</p><p>Mia brought the boys some tea and biscuits to enjoy. She helped Sirius take more of his potions and healed his broken hand and arm, promising to heal the remaining injuries tomorrow morning. She gave each boy a kiss on the forehead, left Sirius and Regulus some Dreamless Sleep Drought on the nightstand and left the boys to have their fun. It was late when the boys started to dose off one at a time. First Peter fell asleep on the floor wrapped in a blanket next to the window. Then James fell asleep in the armchair next to Sirius’s bed. Regulus took his dose of Dreamless Sleep Drought, crawled into bed next to Sirius and immediately fell asleep. Remus and Sirius were the only ones left awake. Sirius looked over to Remus. He can tell Remus was tired, but he knew he would stay up all night just to make sure he was ok. “Moony, you need to sleep. I’m ok I promise.” Remus shook his head. “You need to sleep, I’m fine Pads. Take your potion and get some rest.” Sirius looked at him with those light grey puppy dog eyes. <em>Damn those eyes</em>. “The moon is almost full. Do you want to split it with me? Looks like you could use it.” Remus shook his head. “No love I’m good. You take it.” Sirius knew there was no arguing with Remus on this. He took his potion, kissed Remus one more time, and drifted off into a dark dreamless sleep.</p><p>Remus watched Sirius fall asleep. He knew there was going to be no sleep for him tonight. He needed to be there incase Sirius, or Regulus, needed him. He pulled the covers up onto the brothers and watched them sleep. He brushed Sirius’s hair away from his face. He could see the bruising forming on his face, illuminated from the moonlight. It angered him. The hatred he felt towards the Black family was indescribable. He vowed to himself that they will pay. Someway, somehow, he will make them all pay for hurting Sirius and Regulus. “<em>I promise you two. I will protect you both with my life. For as long as I can put air in my lungs, you will never experience this again. I promise</em>.” Remus stared as his friends, his family. “<em>I will protect you all.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia came into the room early in the morning. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "<em>I had a feeling you would have been awake</em>” she whispered. Remus looked up at her with a sheepish grin on. <em>Whelp I’m caught. </em>“<em>I couldn’t sleep” </em>he whispered back. Mia smiled and shook her head. “<em>Come downstairs and have some tea. Don’t fret, they will be OK.”</em> With that, she promptly left the room for Remus to change.</p><p>              A few moments later Remus walked into the kitchen to find Adeline the house elf cooking breakfast with Mia. “Oh! Good morning Master Lupin!” Remus smiled at Adeline. “Good morning Addie. And please call me Remus.” Adeline smiled her big floppy smile. She was 1 of 3 house elves that lived with James’ family. Adeline, Zakper, and Geeney worked for the Potter family, well if you call it that. They were part of the family like everyone here. The Potters were well liked in the Wizarding world due to their good nature and love for everyone. <em>Everyone except the Sacred 28.</em> Remus thought. “Would Master Remus like some breakfast? Mistress Potter and I are cooking.” Remus sat down at the kitchen table. He was famished but he wanted to wait for everyone to wake first before he dug in. “Just some tea please Addie. Thank you.”</p><p>              Remus noticed a crumbled letter in the center of the table near Mia’s teacup. “Um, Mia?” “Yes Dear.” Mia answered, not turning around from her chopping. “What is the letter on the table?” The knife Mia was holding dropped onto the counter. She turned around and Remus saw her eyes starting to water. Adaline looked over, also with tears in her eyes, and looked from Mia to Remus. “Mistress Potter, would you like me to continue the chopping for you?” Mia looked at the house elf and smiled. “Yes dear, that would be most helpful, thank you.” Mia walked over to the table and picked up the letter. “Why don’t we take our tea into the sitting room Dear.” Remus looked at her confused, “Um OK.” Remus picked up his cup and followed Mia into the sitting room. He sat next to her on the sofa and put his cup on the coffee table.</p><p>              Mia sighed, holding onto the letter. She turned to Remus and closed her eyes. “This fell out of Sirius’s pocket after we had to cut the rest of his clothing off. It was addressed to you from Sirius. I was not sure if I should give it to you or not. Please forgive me, it wasn’t the right time yesterday to give it to you.” Remus felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Mia handed him the letter, but he was afraid to take it. “It’s alright child.” Mia encouraged. With shaking hands, Remus took the letter Mia handed him. He opened it carefully and read it:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dear <strike>Moony</strike> Remus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I lost all rights to calling you by your nickname. I betrayed your trust, something I thought I would never do. I love you, and I hurt you so badly. I almost made you the monster that I fight to prove to you that you are not. You are NOT A MONSTER <strike>MOONY </strike>REMUS. (I’m sorry). I am the monster. I am so so so sorry Remus. I should have never betrayed your trust. I am a horrible friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am writing this letter, unsure if I am going to be able to send it to you. I don’t even think you would read it. I am not asking for your forgiveness; Merlin knows I don’t deserve it. I wanted to tell you before it’s too late, I love you Remus John Lupin. I have loved you since 4<sup>th</sup> year maybe even longer. I want you to have a full life filled with laughter and love. You deserve the world Remus. I wish I was able to give you that. I wish I never opened my fucking mouth. I wish I could take it all back, but I can’t. I wish I could blame my inbred fucked up family, but this was my screw up. You were right Remus; I am just like them. I should have known I would be. I can’t pretend I am something I’m not. You deserve better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am so sorry Remus. I regret ever putting you through this. If I do send this, it will be the last time you hear from me again. I refuse to put you through this again. I will always be there for you. I will always protect you and I will always love you. I hope your summer will be great, I hope the moons will be easy for you, I hope you will find love, and I hope you will be happy. I love you Remus. Goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>              Remus had tears pouring down his face. He held the letter to his chest. <em>I should have never said those things. I should have forgiven him. This is all my fault.</em> Remus cried into Mia’s shoulder while Mia gently rubbed his back. She held Remus until he calmed. “He is OK dear. He is safe, and he will never go back to those horrible people again.” Remus nodded. He cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. When he finally calmed, he put the letter face down onto the table. He went to sit back onto the sofa when he noticed more writing on the back of the parchment. The writing was sloppy, like it was written in haste. Mia looked to see what Remus was staring at. “Oh, I did not see that last night.” Remus picked up the letter again to read what it said. He held it out so he and Mia could read it together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think this might be the end. I don’t think my body will take the curses anymore. If this gets to you guys, just know I love you all, and I am sorry. I wish I was able to tell you in person but that’s not possible. Please keep Reggie safe and make it known to him that I will be watching over him. I love you all. Goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>              Remus realized that Sirius wrote that while he was being tortured by Walburga, or Orion, or both perhaps. He put the letter down, leaned over into Mia’s side, and sobbed. He sobbed until he couldn’t breathe. Reading that, knowing how scared his love was, it broke his heart. Knowing Sirius was on the verge of giving up, thinking he was unloved and unwanted, broke him. He cried for who knows how long. Mia, being her motherly self, held him tight. She rubbed circles on his back and talked soothingly to him. “He’s safe Sweetheart. He’s safe and here. Nothing will ever hurt them again I promise Darling.” Remus sniffed and glanced up to Mia. “Does anyone know about this?” She nodded. “Monte and I do, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and the Aurors. The boys have not seen this. I will have to take the letter back though. I do not think they know about the back. I did not see it until now.” Remus nodded in understanding. “Can we not show them?” Remus looked at her properly now, “Please?” Mia kissed his forehead. “Of course Dear. Of course.”</p><p>              They stayed like that for a few more moments before Mia got up to continue with breakfast, taking the letter with her. Remus sat on the sofa sipping his cold tea, thinking of Sirius scared and alone in that chamber. The thoughts and feeling that were probably going through Sirius’s head at those moments of his life. The rage flowing through his body was too much for Remus. The moon was 6 days away now. He can feel the wolf licking at the edge of his mind. He wanted to tear the Blacks apart. How could they do something like this to their own child, their own flesh and blood. Remus felt sick, he wanted to puke. He slowly sipped his tea and tried to calm his shaking hands.</p><p>He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice James sit down next to him. “Lemme guess… You didn’t sleep a wink huh.” Remus shook his head and put his head into his hands. “Prongs.” James looked over to Remus. “What’s up Mate?” “I know Greyback is number 1 on your revenge list, but the Blacks are now Priority Number 1! I am pushing Greyback to Priority Number 2. They deserve EVERYTHING we give them!” James stared at Remus wide-eyed. He’s never seen him so angry, not even after the <em>incident.</em> James nodded in agreement. “I agree. The Black family is number 1 on our list!” James and Remus looked up shocked. Peter was standing in the doorway with his fists clenched to his sides. He was shaking with rage. “When will we be doing this?” James jaw dropped. This was a first for their fearful little friend. Remus was astounded, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He expected to hear James talk like that, but Peter? Never. “Uh, Wormtail? Are you OK? I’ve never heard you speak like this before.” James said. He was proud and scared at the same time. “They hurt my brother! I am nowhere near OK.” James smiled at Peter. “OK Gentlemen, Operation PAYBACK is in play. I don’t know when we will be able to do this, but it will happen! Lets brainstorm.” It was Remus’s turn to look shocked. “James? Brainstorm? Never thought I would hear that come out of your mouth. Where is this energy when it comes to schoolwork?” Remus laughed. James punched Remus in the arm and instantly regretted it. 6 days away from the full and the boy is solid muscle. “Bloody hell Moony, that fucking hurt!” “Not my fault you forgot about the moon.” Remus teased. Peter sat on the floor next to the table and laughed, “You definitely forgot huh Prongs.” James threw a pillow at Peter. It hit him right in the face. “Shut it Wormy.”</p><p>They discussed plans, but nothing that they felt would work. They only finished 6<sup>th</sup> year at Hogwarts and they still had a lot to learn. They were the brightest wizards in the school, but still. The boys decided to discuss their plans later since breakfast was almost done. Mia went upstairs to check on Sirius and Regulus. Sirius needed his morning potions, and Mia was going to heal a few more wounds. Regulus came downstairs and sat at the kitchen table with James, Peter, and Remus. “Good morning. James your mom asked me to get you. She said she needed some help upstairs with Sirius.” James rushed upstairs to help his mother. Peter looked over to Regulus and pushed the plate of waffles and bacon in front of him. “Morning Mate, how you feeling?” Regulus shrugged and accepted the plate of food. “Thank you. I feel OK. It just doesn’t seem real, you know? I just don’t understand what my parents were thinking. Why would they do this to us? We are their children for Merlin sakes!” Remus and Peter went wide eyed. Regulus noticed immediately, “I am sorry, that was inappropriate. I am just enraged at the whole situation.”</p><p>Silence fell as the boys dug into their breakfast. Moments later, James and Mia came downstairs. James was arguing about leaving Sirius upstairs by himself. “Mom he can’t be alone. He needs someone there with him!” Mia just hushed him, “He will be fine James. Geeney is up there with him. She will help him eat and take care of him. Go and eat some breakfast, we have a busy day ahead of us.” James looked at his mother confused. “What are we doing today?” Mia just shook her head, “Never you mind Darling. You will see later.” Skeptical, James returns to the kitchen table to eat with his friends. Regulus looked at James, then behind James, and asked “Uh James? Where’s my brother at?” James sighed, “He started to feel sick after my mom healed his leg back and arm. She gave him some pain potion and he’s going to eat upstairs.” James didn’t look happy with that decision. Regulus was concerned about his brother being alone. “Is he OK by himself?” James nodded, “Yeah, Geeney is up there with him.” Regulus wasn’t quite sure if he believed James. Remus saw the concerned look on Regulus’s face. He finished his plate quickly and stood. “Don’t you worry Reg; I’ll go up there with him. I’ve finished, you stay and eat.” James and Peter tried to argue. They knew that Remus did not have enough to eat, especially right before the full, but the look Remus shot them kept them quiet.</p><p>Remus made his way up the stairs with the boys watching him. When James and Peter knew he was out of wolf earshot, they turned to Regulus. “Hey Mate, you OK?” Peter asked. Regulus didn’t look at Peter or James. “Yes and no. Yes, I am physically OK, thanks to you all. I know I am safe, and they can’t hurt me, but I can’t stop thinking that they will come for us soon. I am afraid they will get there wish, and my brother will be dead.” Regulus felt his chest tighten and his eyes water. He has been crying a lot recently. He was always told a Black never shows his emotions, it makes you weak and you will lose power. Regulus was always the emotionless one around family, or people in general. The only one who has ever seen his emotions was Sirius, and now Sirius needed him to be strong. Regulus wiped his eyes with his sleeve and took a couple of slow deep breaths. “Mate, you are allowed to cry. Crying doesn’t define who you are. I don’t know what those Noble and Most Ancient House of Assholes told you, but you are not weak because you have feelings. This was a scary and scarring event! No one here will ever make you feel like an invalid just because you show your feelings.” Peter reassured him. “Yeah Reg. We would never judge you Mate; we are here for you no matter what. And no, they will not come here to get you guys. If they try, they will have a massive fight on their hands, and they will lose.” James slammed his fist on the table emphasizing his point. Never in a million years did Regulus think he would be befriending his brother’s best friends, but he was grateful he had them. “Thank you guys. Really, it means more than you know.” The boys finished their breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed. “Oh!” Regulus stopped halfway up the stairs. “James, may I borrow your owl? I need to send Miss Evans a thank you letter. I also heard she is incredibly good at…” Regulus paused, trying to think of how she put it. “Crafting?” He asked slightly confused. James blinked at him a few times before he answered. “Uh, yeah I believe it’s called crafting. Sure, you can borrow him. Owen’s over on the perch in the living room.” Regulus thanked James and walked over to Owen. He gave the beautiful owl a treat and wrapped the parcel around his foot. He thanked the owl by scratching his head. Owen stretched his wings and flew out the window to deliver the parcel. Regulus walked back to James and Peter, “Thank you again. Shall we see how my brother is doing?” Peter clapped him on the back, “Let’s get to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**TRIGGER WARNING** <br/>Talk of attempted suicide. Please read at your own risk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the top of the landing Remus could hear banging coming from 2 of the rooms across from James’s bedroom. He was going to investigate when he heard Monte, Zakper, and Adeline laughing. Curiosity was peeking at the edge when suddenly, he heard a low moan and crying. He stopped where he was and listened, thanking Merlin for his excellent hearing. A couple of seconds passed, and he heard it again. It was coming from the room Sirius was staying in. Remus sprinted into the room to find Sirius thrashing on the bed having, what seems like, a nightmare. Remus climbed on the bed and held him. He started running his fingers through Sirius’s hair, the way the boy liked it, and whispered in his ear. “<em>Sirius, Love, you are safe. It’s just a nightmare Pads. You are here with me, Remus. Wake up Love. Padfoot, wake up.”</em></p>
<p>{<em>“Disgrace to this family! Bloodtraitor! Faggot!” Walburga screamed. Sirius tried to get away, but he was chained. “I wish you came out of me blue! CRUCIO!” Sirius screams echoed around the cellar walls. His father stood at the far end near the door, watching. The pain stopped. “You disrespect me with your presence. You Mudblood lover. Defiled by a Half-breed. How dare you! CRUCIO!” More pain, more screaming. “You will wish you were never born, then I will grant you your wish!” So much pain, so much blood. Sirius couldn’t think or speak. The pain stopped. Walburga stepped back, and Orion stepped forward. He did not speak, he just pulled out the whip. Sirius’s eyes went wide with fear.</em></p>
<p>“Sirius”</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius heard his name but from where?</em>
</p>
<p>“Love, you are safe.”</p>
<p>
  <em>How? How am I safe? They are going to kill me. Sirius looked at his father, he was stalking towards him with the whip in one hand and his wand in another. “You will learn to be a Black. One way or another, you will learn!” Sirius was terrified. He couldn’t run, he couldn’t scream, and he was going to die.</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s just a nightmare Pads.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh? A nightmare? How?</em>
</p>
<p>“You are here with me, Remus.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Remus? REMUS! WHERE ARE YOU?</em>
</p>
<p>“Wake up Love<em>.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Orion lifted the whip and it came crashing towards Sirius.</em>
</p>
<p>“Wake up.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius closed his eyes; he knew it was the end of him. Remus, I’m so sorry. As tears streamed down his face, he heard the whistle of the whip coming towards him.</em>
</p>
<p>“WAKE UP!”}</p>
<p>Sirius snapped his eyes opened and jumped up. “GAH!” He yelled in pain. He wrapped his arm around his chest, trying to stop the pain from spreading. He looked around the room trying to reach for his wand when a pair of hands caressed his face. “Padfoot, it’s me Moony. Breathe Love. You are safe, I promise.” Sirius was trying to calm down, but it was so real he was panicking. “I can’t… They were… They… I almost… I was…” Sirius couldn’t make out a full sentence. He started grabbing his hair and pulling. Remus climbed behind Sirius and started to stroke his hair. “SSHH Cariad. I am here, you can let go of your hair. Nothing will happen to you while I am here.” Remus held Sirius close to his chest, making his breathing obvious for Sirius to mimic. Sirius’s breathing was becoming more controlled, and he let go of his hair. He moved his hands down to Remus’s arm wrapped around his waist. “There you go my <em>cariad</em>, my <em>seren</em>. Slow deep breaths. I have you, you are safe.” Sirius leaned back onto Remus and dropped his head onto his shoulders. He had tears streaming down his face. He tried to discreetly wipe them away, but Remus caught his hand. Remus wiped the tears away and left a line of soft kisses down his face. “I will always be here Sirius. I will never leave you.” Sirius turned his face towards Remus’s and captured his lips into a sweet and tender kiss. “I love you Moony.” Remus smiled into Sirius’s lips, “I love you too Padfoot.”</p>
<p>They stayed like this for a while, holding each other close. Remus continued to stroke Sirius’s hair whispering praise and love into his ear. Sirius’s breathing returned to normal, he didn’t feel like he was drowning anymore. Sirius curled up into Remus and rested his head on Remus’s chest, closing his eyes. Sirius was so tired, but he was afraid to fall asleep. “Moony?” Remus hummed in answer, still stroking his hair. “Thank you.” “For what Love?” Remus looked down at Sirius. “For being here. For not throwing me to the side.” Sirius slid closer to Remus, feeling his eyes starting to fill with tears again. Remus lightly grabbed Sirius’s chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted his face to look at him. “Cariad? Why would you think I would do that?” At this moment, Sirius felt vulnerable. “I fucked up royally, and you forgave me. I don’t understand why, but I know I don’t deserve it. I am so thankful you did though. I don’t know what my life would be like if you didn’t.” Sirius let the tears roll down his cheeks. <em>Well, there’s no going back now, </em>Sirius thought. Remus looked at him confused and concerned. “Remus, I need to admit something to you. Please, I am begging you, please let me finish before you leave.” Now Remus was overly concerned, “What is it Love? What is wrong?” Sirius didn’t know where to start. He didn’t want Remus to panic, but he also couldn’t keep it in either. Sirius slowly sat up and turned to face Remus. There was a lump forming in his throat, making it hard to speak. Sirius swallowed, “I need to tell you the truth about something. This is not your fault! This is mine and I am a complete knob-head for even thinking it was for the best. If James didn’t…” Sirius stopped. He took a few deep breaths. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. He knew he had to tell Remus the truth, but he was afraid. He was afraid that Remus will reject him after he learned the truth. <em>That’s a risk I have to take, </em>Sirius thought to himself. “After our conversation, I ran, and I didn’t stop till I got to the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor broom cupboard. I stayed in there for a while. I didn’t want to ever leave. I couldn’t believe how badly I hurt you, the trust I broke. I could’ve gotten you killed!” Sirius sobbed. Remus leaned in and stroked his check with the back of his knuckles. “It’s ok Cariad. We can continue this tomorrow love.” “NO!” Sirius yelled making both boys jump. “I need to tell you now, otherwise I will never have the courage to say it to you ever.” Sirius looked deep into Remus’s eyes, trying to get him to realize how important this was. Remus pecked him in the forehead, “OK Pads, continue.” Sirius closed his eyes, “I hated myself, I hated everything about me. I never wanted to hurt you again, so I did something I thought would help. I thought I was doing everyone a favor, especially for you.” Sirius took a moment to collect himself, he opened his eyes and stared right at Remus. Grey eyes meeting gold. “I transfigured an old broom handle into a knife, and I… I…” Sirius was shaking now. Remus felt his heart fall into his stomach, his chest tightened, and he couldn’t breathe. Then Sirius said it. “I slit my wrists. I cut deep and before I knew it my vision was going black. I only remember lots of blood, and the sound of the door opening and James screaming before I passed out.”</p>
<p>Remus was crying now. He grabbed Sirius and hugged him tightly, kidding his forehead and holding him close. “Oh Siri. I am so…” “I’m not finished, please Moony.” Remus stopped. “I woke up in the hospital wing with James sitting next to me. When he noticed I was awake he started yelling at me for being so stupid. I have never seen James cry before, and it broke my heart. I thought I was doing everyone a favor, but in reality, I hurt everyone much, much more. I promised I would never do it again, and I haven’t.” Sirius looked down. “So, that’s why James was so close to me all the time. That’s why he never let me go anywhere without him. I am so so so sorry Moony.” Remus held him for a long time. He didn’t want to let him go. <em>That’s what James was trying to tell me yesterday. I am such an arse, </em>Remus thought. “Padfoot, I would be devastated if you succeeded. Honestly, I probably would’ve followed you.” Sirius snapped his head up. “W… What?” Remus shushed him. “Please Pads, please don’t ever do something like that again. I need you Love.” “I won’t Moony.” Sirius promised, “I won’t.”</p>
<p>The boys hugged each other not wanting to let go. There was a knock on the door, and James cracked the door opened. “You two rowdy arseholes decent?” Sirius laughed, “What’s wrong Prongs? Don’t want to be jealous of my good looks?” Remus swatted Sirius’s leg playfully, “We are Prongs. What’s up?” James strolled into the room with Peter and Regulus behind him. “Came up to get dressed. Mum wants to go to Diagon Alley today, says she needs our help. You up to going?” Remus looked down at Sirius, “No, I’m going to stay here with…” “Go Moony.” Sirius interrupted, “I will be ok. Reggie and I will hang back. We have a lot to talk about anyway.” “I don’t know.” Remus was unsure of what to do, he needed to be there for Sirius, just in case. “Don’t worry love, I will be ok. Can you bring me back some tarot cards please?” Remus smiled and kissed the top of his head. “If you’re sure, then ok I will go. And of course.” Sirius smiled and kissed Remus. “I will see you when you get back.” Regulus hesitated for a moment, “Uh, James?” James turned to face him, “What’s up Reg?” Regulus walked over to his robes and pulled out his money pouch. “Do you mind picking me up a few things?” Regulus asked. James smiled, “Not at all Mate. Write down what you need, and ill pick it up for you.” Regulus smiled and jotted down a list of items for James to pick up. He needed new quills and parchment, but he also wanted some paints and canvases as well. He had a surprise instore for them. “Thank you, James. It is very much appreciated.”</p>
<p>James, Remus, and Peter got dressed in silence and made there way downstairs, leaving Sirius and Regulus alone. They met Mia at the fireplace with their traveling cloaks ready for a day at Diagon Alley. Mia smiled as the boys approached, “Hello boys. I have your lists for school. Remus and Peter, I spoke with your parents, and they are ok with me taking you shopping for your school things. We have a lot to get, and some surprises for Sirius and Regulus we need to get too.” She looked at all three boys, “Are we ready?” “Yes ma’am.” They said in unison. “Good. Let’s get started then.” She passed around the pot of flu powder, then placed it on the mantel. “Go on James, you are first.” James stepped into the fireplace, threw his flu powder down, and said clearly “Diagon Alley.” He disappeared behind a wall of green flames. Peter went next repeating the process, then Remus, and last was Mia. Mia stepped out of the Fireplace and dusted herself off. “Alright boys, here we go. First up is Gringotts.” The boys followed Mia down the alleyway towards the wizarding bank. She made her withdrawal and left the bank. “Now, Let’s knock out these stores.” The boys followed Mia, excited about the day, and curious of how the day will go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are enjoying a lovely day at diagon alley when they see a familiar face. Snape is lucky the Calvary came when they did. Snape learned he does not mess with the marauders, and Remus learned he is more loved than he thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for such a delay. I have been picking up more hours at my job. I usually have some downtime at work, but with COVID on the rise, there has been an increase in emergency calls. Thank you for all the kind words and the supportive messages.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With school starting soon, Diagon Alley was filled with people. Mia stopped in front of <span class="u">Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions</span> and turned to the boys, “OK, lets start here and work our way back to the Flu.” The four of them walked inside and began to browse. A plump witch came over to greet her new customers. “Hello and Welcome. My name is Nova. How can I help you today?” Mia smiled at the witch, “Hello, we are here to pick out some new school robes and some dress robes. Two of my sons are home, will that be a problem?”. Nova shook her head, “No, no, it won’t be a problem at all. I might have them on my measuring cards. Can I have their names?” “Sirius and Regulus Black”. Nova stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Mia in fear. “I-I’m sorry, who?” She stammered. Mia’s smile did not falter as she repeated herself. “Sirius and Regulus Black. They are my sons. Sirius is a 7<sup>th</sup> year Gryffindor, and Regulus is a 6<sup>th</sup> year Slytherin. I have permanent custody of them.” Nova seemed to relax a bit. “I apologize for my…” “No need Dear, it’s alright.” Mia waved her apology off with a laugh and a smile. Nova smiled “I have their measurements. Are we getting school robes, dress robes, or both for the boys?” “Both please, and these boys need to be fitted as well.” Nova got to work, taking measurements, and gathering the robes to be fitted. When all the robes were completed, Nova packed them in individual packages and handed them to Mia. Mia payed for the robes, bid farewell to Nova, and they left the first store.</p><p>The crew stopped at a few more shops before lunch. They’ve picked up more quills, ink, parchment, supplies for potions, and a new cauldron for Peter. Remus stopped at a shop to buy tarot cards for Sirius, and James picked up some oil paints and a few canvases for Regulus. Mia stopped into Rosa Lee Teabag shop to pick up some more tea for the home and picked up some aconite for Remus. Remus tried to argue about her buying the expensive sprig, but Mia just gave him a look and he stopped immediately. She also stopped to pick up some of his favorite chocolates while the boys were in Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop restocking their prank supplies for the coming school year. They stopped at Flourish and Blotts to gather their schoolbooks for the new year. NEWTs were this year, and the store was packed with 7<sup>th</sup> years trying to gather as many books as possible for cramming. They made their way to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch.</p><p>“So boys, are we excited about our last year at Hogwarts?” Mia asked. “Yes and no.” Remus said. “Yes because it’s our last year, and the Yule ball is happening. We have our NEWTs…” James and Peter groaned. “This year, and that will determine whether we get into the field that we want to work in or not. But no because I personally will miss Hogwarts. It was the only place that felt like home to me. It was safe for me there.” Remus stated sadly. “You are safe with us Moony!” James stated, pretending to be appalled by the mere suggestion. “I know that James. But before you knew about my, uh, illness, Hogwarts was the only place I felt safe.” James rolled his eyes dramatically and laughed. Remus elbowed him in the ribs for being cheeky. Mia laughed at their rowdiness. “OK boys settle down. What are you all planning after school?” “Auror training, then going to be a Professional Quidditch player.” James said proudly. “Well I am hoping I can come back to Hogwarts to be a DADA teacher.” Remus said. Peter looked down at his feet. “Well I’m not sure what I want to do yet. There’s not much I am good at.” “Rubbish Wormy. You are great at Care of Magical Creatures, and your good at Herbology too. OH maybe you can be the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Kettleburn can retire before he loses anymore body parts.” James stated. Peter smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm. “Yea maybe.”</p><p>After lunch James asked Mia if they could stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies before they headed home. “Sure Dear, I have to stop into the Healer’s Shop to pick up some more items before we leave. We will meet at the Flu in an hour.” She gave James some Galleons for the store and made her way down the alley. The boys walked into the store to look around. James needed his uniform tailored for Quidditch, it was a little too short and his number was starting to fall off. “James, why don’t you just get a new uniform. This will be the second time you are having it adjusted.” Remus said. “WHAT? AND RUIN THE LUCK? Absolutely not. This will be my uniform I wear till the day I graduate, and then it will be my first-born child’s when they play.” Remus shook his head laughing. “Really James? You are thinking too far into the future.” James punched the air shouting, “LUCKY 7 WILL LIVE FOREVER! My chant will be my child’s. The legacy will live on.” James jumped up onto the stool to be measured while Remus and Peter sat watching. It didn’t take long for James’s uniform to be fitted properly. He grabbed some new gloves and dragon hide flying boots. The boys picked up some posters, a new beater bat for Sirius, some new goggles for Regulus, paid and left.</p><p>On the walk back, the boys were thinking up some ideas for their new school year opening prank. “I still think we should get the Giant Squid involved.” Whined Peter. “No.” said Remus sternly. “No live animals of any ki… OOF.” Remus walked into James with a thud. “Damnit James. Why did you stop so abruptly? Oh.” Remus looked up and there he was, Severus Snape. There was a split second before James, Remus, and Peter were sprinting towards Snape, wands out. “SNAPE!! You greasy rat! You piece of scum! You will pay for what you did to Sirius and Regulus!” James was furious, shaking with sparks flying out of his wand. Remus could feel the wolf at the edge of his mind growling. He wanted to lunge at Snape and rip his throat out. Peter was trembling, unable to speak with how angry he was. “Potter.” Snape said with discuss. “I do not know what you are talking about. Go cackle to someone who cares about your relationship.” Remus growled at Snape who jumped back. “You spinless creature.” Remus spat. “You knew exactly how his parents were, and you purposely went over to the house to show his parents memories of us. They almost killed them Snape. KILLED THEM! Why Snape? Why would you purposely do it, knowing the outcome?” Snape turned his attention to Remus. “If I recall, he tried to kill me last year. I do no care what happens to the blood-traitoring faggot. Its too bad they didn’t kill him slowly and painfully!”</p><p>James, Remus, and Peter snapped, and they charged at Snape blindly. In a flash, Peter had someone pinning him against the wall; Remus was pinned on the ground with 2 or 3 people sitting on him, he wasn’t sure; and James was being held back by 2 people, even though the ones holding him were struggling. “LET ME GO!” James yelled. A flash of red ran passed him, and he stopped fighting. Snape eyes went wide, then he was tackled to the ground. Lily punched him right in the face breaking Snapes nose. She kept swinging until Mary pulled her off. Snape sat up looking at Lily in disbelief. “Lily? Why? What did I do?” Snape looked at Lily in confusion. Lili stood over Snape panting with rage, clenching and un-clenching her fists. “You know damn well why Severus. How dare you do that to Siri and Reggie. HOW DARE YOU!” She had tears of anger forming in her eyes. Snape stood up and tried to approach Lily. “Lily, you don’t understand. You don’t know what they did last year. They tried to kill me. They sent me down to the Womping Wi…” “Muffliato!” Alice yelled waving her wand around the group. “You DARE speak Remus’s Secret loudly in public? Frank, Marlene, Dorcas. Let Remus go. This greasy Son-of-a-Bitch deserves to be ripped apart.” Snape looked taken aback. “You… You know? You all know and still accept this abomination?” “ENOUGH!” Lily screamed. “Leave Severus. I will not hear anymore of your disgusting talk. Leave now before I allow these boys to kill you.”</p><p>Lily watched as Snape got up and walked away. She let out the breath she was holding in and turned to face the boys. “You guys can let them go. They’re fine now.” Alice and Benjy stood back from Peter; Frank, Marlene, and Dorcas got off Remus; and Fabian and Gideon let James go. Mary and Lily turned to face the boys. Remus was the first to break the silence, “How long ha…” “3<sup>rd</sup> year.” Marlene, Dorcas, and Lily said together interrupting Remus. “5<sup>th</sup> year for Fabian and me.” Gideon said. “I found out 6<sup>th</sup> year and told Frank.” Alice stated with her head down in shame. “Mary and I figured it out in 5<sup>th</sup> year.” Benjy said. Remus looked white as a ghost. “D-Does anyone else know?” “Not that we know of. We have been keeping people at bay when we found out. It’s no big deal really. Remus?” Dorcas walked over to Remus right as he collapsed in on himself and cried. “Oh sweetheart it’s ok. We don’t care. Just because you are a werewolf, doesn’t change who you are on the inside.” Dorcas pulled Remus into a hug and held him while he cried. Alice bend down and rubbed his back while Lily and Mary held his hands. Marlene put her hand on his knee, “Remus, look at me.” Remus lifted his head up to look her in the eyes. “I don’t give a fuck that you are part canine. For fuck’s sakes you fold your damn socks!” everyone laughed at that, including Remus. “We got your back Rem. We are family and that will never change.” Frank added. “Thank you, all of you. I couldn’t ask for better friends.” Remus wiped his eyes and accepted the hand that Fabian held out. “On another note.” Benjy said, “How are Sirius and his brother doing?” James looked around at everyone. “Well physically fine despite the bruising and muscle pains, but mentally not good. I don’t think they will be for a while.” “Those poor boys. Do they need anything? Or would they like some visitors?” Mary asked, “I know school will be starting in a couple of weeks. Well, for most of us anyway.” She looked over at Benjy, Fabian, and Gideon. They graduated last year and had already started their careers. “Yeah I think they could use the love and support. It’s up to James’s Mum though.” Peter looked over to James, and James to Peter. “You know what Pete, that’s a good idea. Party tomorrow at my place. I will talk to my folks and I will send an owl out to you all. How does 8 sound?” James looked at the group. Everyone was in agreeance and started discussing what food items to bring.</p><p>The boys said their goodbyes and made there way back to the Flu where Mia was waiting for them. All the Parcels were gone already. <em>Maybe Adeline or Zakper came to get them for us. </em>James thought. “Hello boys, did you find everything you needed in the Quidditch store?” Mia asked them. “Yes Mum.” James said hugging his mother. “Hey Mum, could we have some friends over tomorrow around 8 o’clock please? I think it might cheer up Sirius and Regulus.” Mia thought about it for a moment. “I think that will be a splendid idea Jamie. How many people are we thinking?” James thought for a moment. “Not including us, 9.” Mia nodded, “So total there will be 14. I think that will be fine.” They took the Flu two at a time and landed into the Potters living room. As James thought, there were all the parcels from today’s trip sitting in the living room. James notice there was a lot of parcels and on of the house elves must have popped in and out to take them home without him noticing. “Hello Mistress Potter.” Geeney greeted happily with a bow. “You are back. Masters Sirius and Regulus are doing well, and their rooms are almost complete. Decorations are in order now.” “Thank you Dear.” Mia said with a smile and a small bow back to the little house elf. “Could you please fetch Adeline for me? We need to start supper.” With a bow, Geeney disapparated. Mia walked over to the parcels and started to sort through them. “Boys.” She called, “Take these 2 piles upstairs into Sirius and Regulus’s rooms please. This pile is for Sirius’s room,” she pointed to the pile closest to Remus, “and this one is for Regulus’s room.” Pointing to the pile closest to Peter. “I will take care of the rest. Now, go decorate.” She shooed the boys up the stairs and finished putting away the rest of the shopping. The boys reached the top of the steps and started to make there way to the new rooms when Monte walk out of the room Sirius and Regulus were in. “Hello Boys. How was Diagon Alley today?” “It was good Da, how are Pads and Regs doing?” James asked hurriedly. Monte patted James onto the shoulder. “They are fine my boy. They are sleeping currently. I finished healing the rest of Sirius’s injuries, so now he just needs rest.” Monte steered the boys away from the room. “Let’s take a look at their new bedrooms, shall we?”</p><p>Monte walked them to the 2 doors across the hall from James’s room. Both doors had their names on them, Sirius in red and gold, and Regulus in green and silver. They walked into Sirius’s room first. The trim, window frames, windowsills, closet, and doors were gold all around, and the walls and ceiling were red. Sirius had a full size bed in the corner of the room with a large dresser and his trunk were on the other side of the room next to the window. The closet was filled with his clothes, shoes, and quidditch things. He had a bookcase filled with all his books and trinkets. There was a small desk near his bed with parchment and some quills.  The walls were bare except for a lion on the ceiling. There was a small room connected to his that was filled with divination books, crystals, tea leaves, tarot cards, scarves, and rugs. There was a fireplace in the room, and the walls were a cream calming color. Remus set the new tarot cards he bought down on the small table next to Sirius’s old set. James started opening all the parcels that belonged to Sirius’s room and started to separate it. “Here Wormy, can you hang these up in the closet please?” James handed the new robes and dress robes to Peter. Peter hung them up next to the rest of the robes and went back to James to grab the rest. Remus was putting the new school supplies in Sirius’s trunk while James unwrapped the new room décor. Remus walked over to the bookshelf and started playing David Bowie on the record player. As the music filled the room, the boys got to work. They hung posters up of Sirius’s favorite muggle and wizard bands, his favorite quidditch team, pictures up of the Marauders and their friends’ group, Gryffindor banners and flags, and they hung up some pictures of motorcycles. The only thing missing was the big group photo they all took together by the Black Lake. Unfortunately, Sirius’s picture was back at Black Manor and unreachable. They cleaned up the mess they made and did a quick scan to make sure they did not forget anything.</p><p>After they finished Sirius’s room, they made their way into Regulus’s room. Sirius and Regulus’s rooms were connected by their shared full-size bathroom. Regulus’s room was almost identical to Sirius except the colors. The trim, window frames, windowsills, closet, and doors were silver all around, and the walls and ceiling were green. Regulus also had a full-size bed in the corner of the room with  a desk next to it, a large dresser and his trunk on the other side of his room, and a small piano in the center of his room. The closet was filled with his clothes, shoes, and quidditch things. He also had a bookcase filled with all his books and trinkets. The walls and ceiling were bare. The contents on the walls of his old room were placed neatly on his bed for the boys to decorate his walls with. On the other side of his room, Regulus had a door that connected to a small room. In that room, Regulus had his own studio to do his paintings. It was a soundproof room, perfect for him to focus on whatever project he will be working on. There were easels, stools, plenty of brushes and canvases, a drying station, and jars of colors. The walls were a warm color and there was a fireplace on the back wall. James set up the paints and canvases in the small room for Regulus. He came back to help the other two make Regulus’s room his own. Peter packed all of Regulus’s school supplies while Remus took care of his pictures and posters. James put his new robes away and started decorating the ceiling with quidditch posters. James did not know Regulus’s favorite team, so instead he put up popular players from every team and some old Hogwarts players. By the time they were done with both boys’ rooms and bathroom, dinner was ready.</p><p>Remus, James, and Peter made there way down the hall to the room Sirius and Regulus were currently occupying to check on them. Sirius was sleeping on his side with one arm draped over his brother’s chest protectively, while Regulus was laying on his back just starting to wake up. “Sorry Mate, I didn’t mean to wake you.” James whispered. Regulus shook his head and yawned. “You didn’t, I woke up a few minutes ago. I didn’t want to get up right away.” Regulus whispered back. Sirius started to stir. “Ngh Reggie, sleep.” Sirius groaned. Regulus rolled his eyes and lightly moved his brother’s arm off him. “Siri I can smell food. It’s time for, dinner?” He looked at James questioning. James nodded and said, “Yea bro, it’s dinner time and I think Mum made lamb curry.” Sirius opened his eyes to that. He loved Mia’s curry dishes. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” He tried to jump out of bed but was quickly reminded he had to take it slow after a sting of pain shot through his ribcage. “GAH! Damn-it-all!” Sirius cursed himself for being so forgetful. He held onto his ribs while he slowly got up. Remus rushed to his side while Regulus grabbed the other arm to help him up. They made their way down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Adeline was setting the table when she saw them. “Oh, Masters Sirius and Regulus are awake!” She beamed at them with her big smile. “How does Masters’ feel?” Sirius flashed her his most charming smile. “We are doing well Adeline, and please call us Sirius and Regulus.” Regulus gave her a smile and a bow. “Thank you for asking Miss Adeline, and I agree with my brother, please call us Sirius and Regulus.” Adeline beamed even brighter at being called miss. “I shall. Please sit, we will be starting dinner soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still here everyone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone. Let me start off with saying thank you to you all who have left me comments. I appreciate the encouragement and the kind words; it means so much to me!! I have not abandoned this project, I promise. I am still working on more chapters, tweaking and adding here and there. </p><p>With COVID-19 on the rise again I have been very busy. I work 2 full time jobs and volunteer in my town as an EMT. I am also in school to become a Paramedic. I usually have a decent amount of downtime at my job to work on this story, but with the rise we have been very busy. With the little bit of downtime I do get, I work on my schooling and my story. </p><p>Once again, thank you all so very much for the love and support. Love you guys and I will be posting soon!!! Stay safe and stay well everyone!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>